1. Field of Disclosure
The present invention generally relates to the field of medical devices which exert pressure on an internal organ to control bleeding.
2. Background
Post Partum hemorrhage (PPH) is a major cause of morbidity and mortality in the United States and worldwide. Postpartum hemorrhage can lead to massive blood transfusion and an emergency hysterectomy. The World Health Organization estimates that 127,000 deaths occur annually secondary to PPH. A recent study in the US estimates that PPH complicates 2.7% of all deliveries. Attempts at stopping uterine bleeding have taken many forms over the years of varying insult to the organ and patient. A current countermeasure to uterine hemorrhage is the Bakri Postpartum Balloon. The Balloon is inserted into the uterus via the vaginal canal and is inflated to fill the uterine cavity. The objective is to control bleeding. However, the Balloon is not always effective because the uterus is a distensible tissue. A need remains for a device that allows a surgeon to quickly and easily perform this important and often life saving function.